


I'd give you all of me (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Schmoop, Spanish Translation, mate!fic, shortie!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se da cuenta poco a poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd give you all of me (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'd give you all of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947858) by [pleaseletmetouchyourbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a pleaseletmetouchyourbutt por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

Derek no sabe que Stiles es su compañero de repente. Viene lentamente, como si Stiles fuera un gusano que se abre camino entre las grietas que quedan en la fachada de Derek, como si Stiles hiciera tambalear las paredes mentales de Derek con sus sonrisas que parecen balas en su pecho. 

Derek se da cuenta poco a poco.

Comienza cuando la casa casi está terminada. Él y Stiles están de pie en lo que será la sala de estar, la pintura de las paredes es de un color gris cálido. Stiles está al otro lado de la habitación, pintando la pared que conduce a la puerta de la entrada, mientras que Derek pinta con cuidado el borde de la ventana. 

—Esto va a ser agradable —dice Stiles, casi vacilando. No ha hablado durante al menos treinta minutos— Un lugar para todos, para estar juntos.

Derek sonríe hacia sí mismo, pero resopla como respuesta.

—Tenemos que ir todos cuando vayamos a coger los muebles —continua diciendo Stiles— Todos tienen que elegir lo que irá en su habitación.

Había sido idea de Isaac mantener el armazón de la casa, manteniendo todas las habitaciones para cuando quisieran quedarse. Derek no había pensado que alguno de ellos hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero la respuesta de la manada fue tan alegre que no fue capaz de decir que no.

—Mm —dice Derek y sumerge de nuevo la brocha en la lata de pintura. Le gusta tener a su alrededor a Stiles, le da la oportunidad de escuchar en vez de hablar.

—Esta es la última habitación que queda —le recuerda Stiles— Debemos terminarla esta semana y luego ir a IKEA en el fin de semana.

—Está bien —dice Derek y se endereza. Deposita la brocha en una la hoja que cubre una de las cajas y se gira hacia Stiles. Se tambalea en la escalera, en un intento por conseguir que el rodillo llegue hasta arriba de todo.

Derek sonríe y lo mira hasta que acaba con lo que está haciendo. La luz que entra por la ventana ilumina el pelo de Stiles, salpicado de pintura, sus largos brazos, en donde las mangas de la camisa están enrolladas. El largo rodillo se encuentra en sus capaces manos, las cuales también están cubiertas de pintura. 

Derek puede verlo en esta casa, cayendo dormido en el sofá solo para ser llevado a la cama de Derek, donde estará caliente, cuidado y rodeado del aroma de Derek durante toda la noche.

Y… oh.

Derek piensa que Stiles sería capaz de oír caer un alfiler si Derek lo sigue mirando fijamente. Si fuera otra persona, arrastraría a Stiles por la escalera y dejaría que el olor de ambos envuelva la casa, pero no lo es.

Sin embargo, su toque es suave porque tocar ya no es raro entre ellos. Son una manada. Derek es su alfa, el toca tanto como gruñe.

Deja caer su mano a la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles cuando pasa por su lado— Los demás estarán aquí pronto, deberíamos empezar a cocinar.

—Cierto —dice Stiles, y Derek lo escucha moverse en la escalera, incluso cuando llega a la cocina.

Por ahora, él está contento. Su compañero le está ayudando a reconstruir su guarida y la manada viene a cenar. Las declaraciones de amor pueden esperar.

IKEA es un lugar que a Derek no le gusta. Aún así, sigue a Stiles empujando el carrito mientras Stiles lidera el camino por el laberinto de productos.

Derek accidentalmente se lo dice a Stiles cuando están mirando camas. Erica y Boyd escogieron una de gran tamaño King, buscando diversión. Scott le permitió a Allison escoger su cama, mientras que Isaac escogió una cama de tamaño Queen. Lydia dice que Jackson le están enviando un colchón desde alguna parte, pero, ella aprecia el viaje.

Ella besa la mejilla de Stiles y desaparece por la sección de Iluminación.

—Nunca he tenido una enorme cama —dice Stiles pensativo, mirando al expositor— Me ayudas a elegir, Derek.

—¿Por qué? —dice Derek distraídamente— Vas a pasar todo el tiempo en la mía —Él no se da cuenta que ha dicho hasta Stiles balbucea, y luego Scott se atraganta.

—Vamos a mirar la sección de cocina —dice Allison dice, y todo el mundo se aleja.

Stiles lo mira. Derek no aparta la mirada, no se mueve.

—Pensé que nunca me lo dirías —dice Stiles sin aliento y Derek le mira con una ceja levantada— Que soy tu compañero.

Derek sonríe— Yo no he dicho eso.

—Es lo mismo... —dice Stiles, rodea el carrito para tenerlo delante— Tu mirada no es tan sutil, los toques, que me huelas o las caras que haces mientras arreglamos la casa.

—Me estabas ayudando a construir nuestra guarida —se defiende Derek en un murmullo cuando Stiles se ríe de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo también te quiero, idiota —dice Stiles, y se acerca para besar suavemente la comisura de su boca—Vamos.

Derek le sigue, ya que nunca se negara a darle a Stiles lo que quiere.

—Sin embargo, vas a dormir en mi cama —Derek Stiles aclara suavemente y resopla.

—Obviamente. 

Derek piensa que tal vez todo es perfecto, más de lo que lo era antes.

FIN


End file.
